Night of Passion
by isa-mndz
Summary: Naruto and Hinatas' first night of passion and many more to come.   Side Note: I had decided this one be just one shot but i think i will continue this with a few more chapters hope u enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

so after the reviews of confusion and shortness i decided to make some changes and write a little more. i hope you guys enjoy it and i hope to get feedback soon. thank you so much for the reviews. and i do not own naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked out the window of her boyfriend's home. it was a very beautiful night out.<p>

"Hey Naruto! Look at the night outside it's beautiful isn't it?"

Naruto walked up behind her and hugged her at her waist very gently placing his chin on her shoulder, "yes my love its a very beautiful night out."

Turning in his arms Hinata spoke softly twirling her fingers on his chest, "My love, i was talking to Neji earlier today. He asked if we could go on a double date with him and Tenten. I said yes, i hope you don't mind."

"Yes honey that perfect." he answered planting a soft but passionate kiss on her lips causing Hinata to moan into his mouth.

Neji and Tenten walked in just in time to see what was going on. "EHM! I think we should go before it gets late."

Nartuo reluctantly stopped the kissing session and held hands with his beloved. They all walked out of the house getting in the car driving off to go eat. Both couples acting lovey dovey through the whole meal, it almost looked like they were competing to see which couple kissed more. As they finished eating they drove around for a while with romantic music. Hinata sweetly sang in Narutos ear and Naruto couldn't resist but take her into a very hot and passionate kiss. As they brought the night to an end Neji parked the car and walked Tenten to her house. Hinata and Naruto stayed in the car for some privacy in there departure. Naruto began to kiss Hinata "I love you Naruto" Hinata moaned into Naruto's mouth for he had been playing with her breast and butt. Hinata began to lay back and Naruto naturally laid on her making out and all of a sudden Hinata was opening herself to him and he slipped one gentle finger in her lovely jewel "oh Naruto be slow I've never done anything like this"

"I'm sorry Hinata" he moved his finger in and out slowly "is this ok"

"Uh yes that's perfect" Hinata said moaning

"Oh Hinata you're so wet" he said before kissing her passionately

Hinata grabbed his hair and played with it saying "I love you"

Naruto continued with his actions not paying any attention to the outside world. His only worry was to please the love of his life. He moved his finger in an out at a slow rhythm slowly speeding up watching the facial expression of his beautiful goddess. She looked so sexy it was driving him crazy to see her in that state, and it was not helping that she was grabbing into his hair moaning in his ear.

Naruto began to kiss her neck causing her to arch her back in pleasure and right at that moment Hinata saw Neji coming to the car. "N-Naruto I love u but we need to stop Neji is coming"

"Ok baby. I love you" he kissed her passionately let her dress properly walked out of the car kissed his beloved and said "I love you I'll call you later."

That was their first night of passion and even if it was cut short that night would be unforgettable for the both.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two at last. I hope you all enjoy it and review. I'm sorry if there is errors just pm me and ill fix them. special thanks to sasuke-luvs-sakura for helping me continue this.

* * *

><p>Dark indigo hair shone in the moon light, swaying in harmony with the light breeze that night. Steps where heard by her well trained ears, she turned cautiously only to be face to face with blue eyes staring into hers. Hinata smiled and embraced the man she loved.<p>

Weeks had passed since their first passionate night. It had been unforgettable for her. She never experienced anything like it, and she felt so loved. Naruto made sure to treat her like his queen. The shy Hyuga was feeling so much desire toward her man but, today was a special day and all she wanted was to be with him.

Interrupting her thoughts she heard the sweetest voice speak, "happy anniversary my love."

It had been a year. A few weeks ago they had celebrated an accomplishment of Hinata's, and tonight they would celebrate their love as much as possible.

"Happy anniversary stud." she whispered into the blonde's ear lightly brushing her lips on his earlobe, sending shivers down his body.

Naruto slowly breathed out trying to calm himself down 'damn she drives me crazy.' ran through his brain. Finally he was able to speak, "let's get going my love; we have some nice events going on tonight."

The lovely woman before him did not say a word but just took his hand and let him lead the way. It was surprising to Naruto that she was so submissive but he did wonder just how submissive she was.

They walked to a beautiful restaurant outside with candles, delicious steak, beautiful flowers, and a dance. Hinata didn't get too excited about the dance floor since Naruto never danced; he had made it extremely clear to her on other occasions. She set it aside and enjoyed the night when all of a sudden, the well built man she always loved stood up with his hand extended.

Shockingly taking his hand whispering on the verge of tears, "I thought u don't dance?"

"I would do anything for u Bon Bon." was all he said before dancing with her.

They danced a few songs lovingly touching each other, looking in each other's eyes lovingly, and kissing passionately. During one of those passionate kisses the young Uzumaki pulled away, "let's got my place I have a surprise for u Bon Bon."

She again submissively took his hand with a blush all over, walked with him to pay the bill and out the door to his place. They walked in silence giving each other small kisses but as they got closer to his place, Naruto brought the passion up in the kisses. When they finally arrived, the love birds stood outside not just kissing but making out. Hinata stepped away breathing heavily, she couldn't take it anymore she needed him and she could tell he needed her. She knew his surprise was behind that door and that also what she wanted could be attained behind that door.

"Muffin," Hinata whispered. "I need u."

Naruto looked at her with a very sexy and lustful foxy grin on his face; he opened the door and let her in.

Hinata stared at what was before her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Now she knew she needed him and wanted him now and forever.

* * *

><p>alright hope you guys review ill be updating if i get reviews.<p> 


End file.
